Royal Sky
by lolotjeh
Summary: One day Tsuna dissapeared only to return two years later completely chainged.


Hey there I hope you like it.

I know it's a bit confusing at first but in later chapters will make everything clear for you.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Tsu-kun! time to wake up or you will be late!" Called Sawada Nana from the stairs but didn't get answer from her son and decided to check on him.

When she opened the door she saw it was clean and empty and looked like that her son was never there. Nana walked in the room "Tsu-kun where are you?" She says getting worried of her son but still no answer she left the room and walked to the bathroom and opened de door nothing no one to be seen and empty.

Nana went back to her sons bedroom and looked around for a bit and noticed a letter on his desk and she grabbed and reads it.

' Dear Mom

By the time you read this letter I'm no longer in nanimori.  
The reason is because I want to know why I'm so clumsy and want to chainge it for my own future. I will be gone for a long time and will only return when the time comes.  
Don't worry about me I will safe no matter what happens to me and what I will learn from now on.

Be safe mom

Tsuna '

Nana broke dow in her tears because her son decided to dissapear so suddenly.

XxXxXxXxXx

A brown haired boy looked back to the town where he came from.  
"Sorry Mom this has to happen.." He mutters as he houled his bag on his shoulders and walked on not knowing where he's going.

XxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks later with Nana.

"Nana I'm home!" Shouted a man who came in to the house but met a depressing aura he frowned at this and saw Nana walking down the stairs and saw that she is verry worries about something.

"What is going on Nana." Says The man worried. "Tsu-kun has dissapeared two weeks ago.. He left a letter behind saying he will return with the time goes by" Says Nana.

The man was shocked at this "Iemitsu I don't know where he is and where he's going.. He was already gone on the morning when I wanted to wake him for school so he won't be late" Says Nana Iemitsu's eyes widen at this.

"Nana I do what I can to find him no matter what and take him back home" Says Iemitsu as he hugs Nana. "I don't think he wants to come back by force. But you can find him to see where he is and what he's doing." Says Nana as she hugs back.

Iemitsu smiled at this "I will and see how he's doing but I can't promise I won't force him to come back." Says Iemitsu.

As the two let go of each other the phone rang Nana hurried to it.  
"Sawada Nana here" Answers Nana the phone.

"Mom it's good to hear your voice at the moment I need it" Says well known voice on the other side of the phone. "Tsu-kun is that really you? Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Yes it's me and I'm fine... I only call you to let you know that I'm fine and doing well" Says Tsuna with a reasuring voice as Nana made a sigh of relief.

"Can you atleast tell me where you are at the moment?" Asked Nana her son.

"I'm at the moment in Kyoto but will travel by foot furter trough Japan I don't know where to yet" Answers Tsuna. Nana smiled at this "You've chainged for a bit Tsu-kun"

"I guess A lot has happened in two weeks and I found out that Dad isn't working for a construction company but a real Italian mafia and a powerful one too" Says Tsuna as Nana turned at the paling Iemitsu.

"Speaking of your father he's home now and he paled at the moment you said his true job" Says Nana as she looked angry at him.

"May I speak with him for a moment?" Asked Tsuna. Nana Smiled at this "Ofcourse dear here he is" Says Nana as she handed the phone to Iemitsu.

"Tsuna, Why did you tell your mother all this" Says Iemitsu serious. "The reason is because you've been lying to us all the time and she deserves the truth afterall and you have a lot to explaining to mom and you know very well I find out some how. Oh and dad I won't let you find me no matter what and you better keep mom safe" Says Tsuna.

"I see.. but how do you know what I'm doing here" Says Iemitsu serious. Tsuna only giggles at this "Well my contacting time is up I need to go I still have a long way to go and I don't know how long" Says Tsuna and ended the phonecall.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsuna just hung on the phone and turned to a black haired teen who also has anded his phone call and grinned like a idiot. "Let's go Takeshi to find our bond partners" Says Tsuna as he smiled at the boy.

"Sounds like a good idea and how did your dad react at what you told your mother?" Asked Takeshi with a grinn on his face. "Oh mom told me he paled at what I told her and I spoke to him and he sure was panicing for a bit" Grinned Tsuna back.

"Have you seen Hayato?" Asked Tsuna as he looked around. "Boss I'm here!" Called a voice making the two teens turn to the owner of the voice to see a zilver haired teen who is grinning like grazy.

"Where where you Hayato we need to go!" Says Tsuna as he sighed. "I was on watch to make sure no one would disturb you" Says Hayato. "I see then let's go before the dark I want to be in the mountains" Says Tsuna and grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder and walked in to the shadows.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nanimori middle school class 1A.

"Yamamoto Takeshi has also dissapeared for some reason we don't know of and just before that Sawada Tsunayoshi dissapeared at first" Says A random student.

"Have you heard on the news?" Asked a other one. "Yes about the shadow people that's what they call them, They say they have saved a lot of lives in two weeks time and what's more to it the leader is known as the Royal Sky" Says a new student.

"Impressive I heard that they send a Mafia hair bound with ducktape in front of a police office and it seems he the hair of the Vongola familia and that's the worlds most dangerous mafia there is." Says the second student.

"Wow amazing and they appeared just a week ago and there are rumors they've seen the leader trip over his own feet and has fluffy brown hair" Says another student who joined the conversation. "That sounds like Dame-Tsuna and that makes me laugh at him" Says the first student snickering.

"Speaking about Dame-Tsuna he dissapeared first and soon after that Yamamoto did the same at the same way but the question is why they did so" Says the thirth student. "Good question but that's for someone else to answer not me." Says the fifth student.

As they wanted to continue the conversation the teacher enters the class room.  
"Everyone go to your seet so we can start the lessons" Announced the teacher.

The students went to there respective seats and the class went on.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Two years later.

"Boss is the town you left two years ago?" Asked a silver haired teen. "Yes and it's the same for Takeshi we both grew up in this town and left it behind for our own reasons and the will to chainge our lifes." Says the leader as he smiled.

"That looks like a herbivorous town and full of herbivors to bite to death" Says a tall black haired teen as he grinned.

"Kyouya you know you have to keep your self in your power is still growing just like mine and you know what will heppen what will happen if you use too much of your power" Says the leader.

"He's right Kyouya we're all at risk especialy Tsuna's father who is the head of the CEDEF you know he has a lot of power under his command" Says Takeshi serious. "Hn" Asnwers kyouya.

"Lets go we have a lot to do before we settle in nanimori" Says there leader as everyone agreed to the leader.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter end.


End file.
